WHAT? SISTER?
by Jessie Beuerlein
Summary: This is jus about Inuyasha finding his......... im not gonna write it in but if u can't figure it out omg plz! o well R&R plz! thnx (not good on summaries sry!)
1. Default Chapter

This story starts out with the Inuyasha gang up in the mountains trying to get back to the last village they KNOW they passed...  
  
Chapter One: Kinuka?  
  
"um......Inuyasha if we're trying to go down the mountain then why are we going up hill?'"  
  
"err, shut up wench.....I-I know where I'm going."  
  
"Surrrrrrrre, What ever."  
  
*EERRR do Inuyasha and Kagome have to argue sooo much??* thought shippo. They were going uphill while they we're trying to get down the mountain and he had the feeling that they we're being watched by someone inperticular. "Hey Inuyasha! Do you smell anything different in the air?" he yelled.  
  
"I don't think so brat! If I did, doesn't your stupid little brain think I would have said something?!" he yelled back, actually happy to be done with arguing with Kagome. He always hated it when they fought. But then a new smell took him by surprise. *hm? what's that?* he thought. *It smells familar*  
  
"wait guys" he said putting his arm outstretched in front of Kagome and the others. He started to walk for ward when he heard a rustle in the bushes and stopped. Then all of a sudden he heard a cry that screamed "INUYASHA!!"  
  
He jumped like 5 feel off the ground when a girl came running out of the bushes and took him into a tight hug. He was completely shocked for the first few minutes and then came back from his state.  
  
"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?!" he said not yelling but not softly either.  
  
"Don't you even remember your own kin?" the girl answered.  
  
Inuyasha looked around at everyone else and noticed how shocked they too all looked. Miroku was so shocked that he didn't even notice now would have been the perfect time to grope Sango.  
  
Then he looked back down at the girl and pulled her away from him so he could look at her face. "Kinuka (ken-oo-ka)?" he asked.  
  
"YES!" she cried and pulled him back into a hug. "I've missed you so much!!"  
  
Once he got away from the hug again he looked around at the now confused looks and thought *Oh great, now I'm gonna have to explain this*  
  
So while he sent Kinuka and Shippo off to get firewood he explained to Kagome, Sango and Mirkou that Kinuka was his kinda half sister because she had the same mom as him but a different father. She is 1/4 demon 1/4 miko and 1/2 human, and the demon in her is probably why she looks about 14.  
  
While he was explaining all of this Kagome's head was filled with questions *why didn't he tell her about his sister before?* Was the main one that she wanted to ask him. *Did he not trust her with this kind of information?* she thought.  
  
When he was all done he asked "ok, did I cover everything?"  
  
Kagome burst out "NO! YOU DIDN"T! Why didn't you tell us about her before? Do you not trust us or something?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her, startled that she would even think that. "No no no, I trust you guys. I can't even believe you would think that wench! Why I didn't tell you was probably because I've been stuck to a tree for fifty years and it hasn't crossed my mind! GOODNESS!" he yelled in an agitated voice. He sat down and crossed his arms and legs in indian style.  
  
That was when Kinuka and Shippo came back. Shippo yelled happily "GUYS GUESS WHAT! Kinuka is Inuyasha's SISTER and....."  
  
But he was interrupted by Sango and Miroku's laughing.  
  
Sango said/chuckled "We *laugh* already *laugh* know that *laugh* Shippo *cracking up*"  
  
"oh, ok." was all he said with a very embarrassed look.  
  
Inuyasha got up and took a look at his sister. She had gotten bigger since the last time her saw her which was about 60 years ago (duh, she would've gotten bigger) Her hair had grown to about her waist, a little higher though and it was the color of tan/blonde (i guess i could call it dirty blonde). Her eyes were the prettiest blue you can imagine and they were the perfect length from her nose and ears. Oh yeah she has human ears, but they were just a little pointier then any normal human. You could tell she had some demon in her. At least, Inuyasha could. She was also almost Kagome's height, give or take a foot.  
  
She noticed him looking at her and said "I've changed alot haven't I big brother?"  
  
He just looked at her eyes and nodded. Kagome noticed the tension rise and said smartly "Well should we be going to the village to get some things or what?"  
  
Everyone nodded except Kinuka who said "Um... do we have to go to the village? We could just stay out here a little longer can't we?"  
  
Sango asked "Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"oh no, um.... never mind we can go to the village. I don't know what I was thinking about."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and said with a concerned voice "Kinuka is there something I need to know about?"  
  
"No no, we can go. Well you guys can. I'll catch up with you later I promise."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a look that said 'we're not going without you now that I've found you'.  
  
But she said quickly "I need to go to a lady's hut up in these mountians to deliver something to her." she pulled out a package. "that was why I was up here in the first place." She gave everyone a small smile, waved bye and started to walk away.  
  
"I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU GUYS LATER!" she yelled and ran off.  
  
Miroku spoke up first after watching her run off "WOW, she's hot!" but got smacked hard right in the face by, who other, but Sango.  
  
Kagome giggled and then said "Miroku look at Inuyasha and then you'll see what will happen if you mess with his sister."  
  
Miroku did what she said and looked at Inuyasha. He had a look of 'you touch and I swear I will make you feel like you have died and gone to hell'  
  
Mirkou turned away and gave a nervous chuckle "Alright, well let's start going to that village....Now." and he started to walk off.  
  
Everyone else followed except Inuyasha.  
  
*I wonder what she should've told me?* he thought. But then went off after the others.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: like it? did i mess it up? o well i hope you liked it and that i didn't mess it up to bad and that i hope i won't in the next couple chapters. R and R please i know it's not really PG-13 YET! but it will be later . byebye don't forget to review. oh and i'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	2. Eavesdropping

Last time: "I wonder what she should've told me?" he thought. But then went off after the others...............  
  
*I can't let them know about my home life* thought Kinuka *Inuyasha will kill my stepfather if he knew he beat me, and I can handle it.* (k im sry i just didn't know wut else to make happen)  
  
She continued up the mountain, acting like she was looking for a little hut. She had just found a cool rock on the ground earlier and when she heard people coming she knew she might need a disguise for being up here. *I will go back to the village once I'm sure he has fallen asleep* was her final thought before she heard something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was concentrating so hard on finding the way down the mountain to the village that he didn't notice everyone kept looking at him. *I wonder why he doesn't trust me* was still what Kagome wanted to know. *I thought by now, after all we've been through.......* but she got cut off in thought by her own sobbing.  
  
Everyone turned around to see her crying. Inuyasha was the first to jump over to her and ask what's wrong.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG!?!?!" she screamed. He had to cover his ears to keep from becoming deaf. "WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOU STILL DON"T TRUST ME WITH ANYTHING!!"  
  
"What? What are you talking about I trust you alot. Where'd this question come from?" he asked gently. Then when he saw that she was still crying he picked her up and told Sango, Shippo, and Miroku that they would be back in a few minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kinuka heard the screaming and was wondering whether she should go back or not. She decided she should and started to run in her fast mode (not as fast as Inuyasha's though but faster then any human)  
  
When she got back to where she heard the screaming she heard Inuyasha say to Sango, Shippo, and Miroku that he and Kagome will be back in a few minutes.  
  
*Should I eavesdrop?* she wondered. *Yes, I will that's what little sisters do!* She gained a small smirk on her face and followed Inuyasha and Kagome. But then she remembered that Inuyasha could smell people and things really good, so she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it. Then she put it up in the air to see which direction the wind was coming from.  
  
*Ok, so it's coming from the west so if I stand and listen to them in the east then I will be downwind from them. OK!* She tiptoed past them and then climbed as quietly as she could up the tree to the left of them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome, I'm really sorry that I never told you about my sister. I swear, I would've if I had remembered but I didn't because stupid Kikyo stuck me to that tree. I'm so so so so sorry, You have to believe me!"  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry too. I should've known that you would've told me but..." she started to cry again.  
  
"Kagome, now whats wrong?" he asked as gently as he could. Then, when he noticed that she wouldn't look at him he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him because he had something important he wanted to say.  
  
"Kagome, I promise I will always trust you, be loyal to you, and..........."  
  
"And what Inuyasha?"  
  
"And, and, and l-love you." he then looked away from her because he didn't want her to see how madly he was blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*OH MY GOSH! HE LOVES HER!!!!* Kinuka had gotten a very big, sheepish grin on her face. Then she saw Kagome pull Inuyasha into a passionate kiss. That was when she screwed everything up and fell out of the tree.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome heard the crash and pulled away from each other to see what had happened, but that was when they saw a little blurry shape run past them.  
  
Inuyasha's first thought was *shippo, that little runts gonna pay.* But then he caught her sent and yelled "KINUKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he started to run after her.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N hope u liked it. I thought that would be a good place to stop cuz it's kinda funny. anyways if u have ne ideas I'll be glad to ear them R and R plz. thnx a whole bunches 


End file.
